finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Brave Suit
.]] The Brave Suit , also known as Courageous Suit, is a recurring piece of armor in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is a light armor that often grants beneficial statuses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Courageous Suit protects against Curse and can be equipped by Yang. It grants +22 Defense, +8 Magic Defense, +55 Evasion, +2 Magic Evasion, and +10 to Strength, Speed, and Stamina. It can only be found in the Cave of Trials. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Brave Suit provides +22 Defense, +8 Magic Defense, +25% Evasion, +1% Magic Evasion, and +10 to Strength, Speed, and Stamina. It also prevents Curse. It can be found in the Depths. Final Fantasy IX Brave Suit can be worn by Zidane and Amarant. It can be synthesized from a Mythril Vest and Mythril Rod and 26000 gil. It provides +42 Defense and +1 Spirit, teaches Restore HP and Auto-Regen, and boosts the strength of Fire-elemental attacks. Final Fantasy XII In the original version, Brave Suit is one of the best light armor, providing +10 HP, +40 Defense, and granting Bravery status while equipped. It requires the Light Armor 12 license for 100 LP to equip. It can be found in treasure urns in the Henne Mines Phase 2 Dig (North), Special Charter Shaft (Middle), and in the Great Crystal at Uldobi Phullam Pratii. In the ''Zodiac versions, Brave Suit now provides 57 Defense, +500 HP, grants Bravery, and requires the Light Armor 13 license for 110 LP. It can be found as a treasure in Henne Mines (Special Charter Shaft) and Cerobi Steppe (Feddik River), and uncommonly stolen from Monid in Trial Mode Stage 60 and rarely stolen from Pylraster in Stage 85. It can be equipped by the Machinist, Monk, Archer, and Shikari. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Brave Suit is Balthier's ultimate armor, obtained after completing Mission 67: Echo of Thunder. It provides +90 Defense, +60 Magick Defense, +15 Strength, and +10 Speed. Final Fantasy Tactics The Brave Suit is referred as an "armor for a courageous fighter". It provides +160 HP and +40 MP, as well as Reraise and Regen. It can only be obtained via Melee in the ''War of the Lions remake. ''Bravely Default Brave Suit is light armor that provides 36 P.DEF, 9 M.DEF, and gives +1 BP at the start of battle. It can be found in the Engine Room (blue chest) and Dark Aurora. Bravely Second: End Layer Brave Suit is clothes that provides 36 P.DEF and 9 M.DEF. It can be found in Via Celestio. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Brave Suit is the strongest clothing, only for characters level 96 and up, and it increases HP by 2,564 and reduces Chase Sequence Bravery damage received by 40%. It can be obtained by trading 23,590 gil, a Black Garb, and Bahamut's Wing x5. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Brave Suit is a level 100 clothing that provides +2973 HP, +39 Bravery, -1 Defense, and +75% Stage Defense. It can be obtained by trading 153,840 gil, Red Jacket, Crimson Vest, and Rebel Army Flag. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Brave Suit is a Clothes, obtained as Ramza's Trust Master. It provides 51 DEF, ATK +15%, and MAG +15%. Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Blood of Bahamut Brave Suit is an armor that can be equipped by anyone. Gallery FFtactics brave suit.png|Final Fantasy Tactics''. Category:Light armor